Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud
Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud is the seventy-seventh installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the sixth episode of Season 6. It features Albanian-Indian Roman Catholic nun and missionary, Mother Teresa, rapping against Austrian neurologist and the founder of psychoanalysis, Sigmund Freud. It was released on September 22nd, 2019. Cast Nice Peter as Sigmund Freud Cara Francis as Mother Teresa EpicLLOYD as a poor person's foot (cameo) Lyrics 'Mother Teresa:' Mother Teresa, for short, call me "M.T." I'm a Missionary of Charity M.C. Three stripes like Adidas, and I'm doing it for Jesus, A one woman Nun-DMC! I got a peace prize, but I'm not friendly, You're 0-for-13 as a nominee! I got lines like the DMV And being me takes balls, but I ain't got no D-envy! I couldn't ask for a better adversary on the mic Than the father of psychoanalysis. Psych! Look at that egghead! Momma wants some omelettes, I'm here to crack the mind behind the mom-sex complex! I gave food, bed, medicine, and showers To those whose flesh leprosy had devoured! Your legacy is people who are mad at their parents Complaining on the couch for 200 bucks an hour! 'Sigmund Freud:' Jokes I can make about your looks: abundant. Your chastity vow: redundant. But that's enough about Mary B. Let's turn to my favorite subject: me! I got mouth cancer, wasn't feeling so hot, Had the Doc put me down with a morphine shot. Thank imaginary God I wasn't in one of your beds, You'd have just sprinkled magic water on my forehead! I help people live, you watch people die To get souls for a man in the sky! You took credit that you didn't deserve, You're the fakest sister act since Whoopi Goldberg! You were running Project Pimp the Projects, To you, Calcutta meant Cal-cutta check! I can see right through you and you've got no flavor, I'm battling a communion wafer! 'Mother Teresa:' You call that a verse? You're super-ego tripping! I gotta say, Sigmund, you're Freudian slipping! I built mad missions in my savior's name, All you built was a mad tolerance for cocaine! Obsessed with masturbation, but you're off the beat! Your flows are so poor, I should be washing their feet! Dreams are the only place you'll ever be as dope as me! I make my rhymes count like beads on a rosary! Everything is sex to you! After I'm through wrecking you, I'll have to go and do confession just for standing next to you! You want a second coming? I'll bless the mic again! (Ooh!) I'll end you like a prayer, motherlover! Amen! 'Sigmund Freud:' I notice that you talk a lot about yourself, which is funny Since you hide your true feelings like they were other people's money. (Ooh!) An exception to my theory! I can't believe this! Here we have a Mother that no one wants to sleep with! You had a nice message, but your methods were detestable! I've seen better care given to organic vegetables! All these tokens and smoke and miracles, You really believe all this stuff? You're hysterical! I've got the libido to continue to beat ya, But our time is up, Teresa. Poll Trivia General *This battle was written in conjunction with members of the ERB Patreon. Patrons in the "Writer" and "Director" tiers on Discord were able to submit lines for the rappers, which were then incorporated into the battle. *Not counting his foot, this is the first battle of Season 6 to not feature EpicLLOYD. *This is the fifth battle to not include any profanities, after Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison, Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder, and Jacques Cousteau vs Steve Irwin. *In the behind the scenes video for this battle, "Thanos vs the Beatles Dec" was written on a whiteboard behind Atul Singh, possibly referencing the whiteboard appearance of "8 Thanos vs Oppenheimer Nov" in the behind the scenes for Jacques Cousteau vs Steve Irwin. **The whiteboard also features the suggestions "Gwen Stefani vs Groucho Marx" and "Jeebus vs Jeb Bush". *A second part to the behind the scenes can be accessed on the ERB Patreon, and is available for the public to watch.https://www.patreon.com/posts/30157400 Production *A demo of the battle can be accessed on the ERB Patreon.https://www.patreon.com/posts/demo-teresa-vs-30683773 Errors *Several times throughout the video, Freud's wig can be seen slightly sticking off of his head. *The subtitles for the line "To you, Calcutta meant Cal-cutta check!" feature an additional "a", making the line read "Cal-cutta a'' check". *The line "I gotta say, Sigmund, you're Freudian slipping!" is written as "''I'd gotta say, Sigmund". *In the line "I built mad missions in my savior's name", "savior's" is misspelled as the plural "saviors". Related videos Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud. ERB Behind The Scenes Teresa vs Freud BTS2 References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 6 Category:Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Cara Francis